concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hall
2000 January 1-3, 2000 Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV February 25, 2000 Pechanga Casino Entertainment Center, Temecula, CA February 27, 2000 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA March 2, 2000 Horseshoe Casino, Casino Center, MS March 3, 2000 Horseshoe Casino, Bossier City, LA March 17-18, 2000 Hilton Casino Resort, Atlantic City, NJ September 8-9, 2000 Dover Downs, Dover, DE September 21, 2000 Warner Theatre, Erie, PA September 23, 2000 Budweiser Summer Stage at Tags, Big Flats, NY September 24, 2000 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncas Pavillion, Uncasville, CT December 29-31, 2000 Hilton Casino Resort, Atlantic City, NJ 2001 03/09/2001 Luther Burbank Center Santa Rosa CA USA 03/10/2001 Fox Theater Stockton CA USA March 16-18, 2001 Hilton Casino Resort, Atlantic City, NJ 04/06/2001 Sydney State Theatre Sydney Australia 05/25/2001 Zoo Amphitheatre Columbus OH USA 05/26/2001 Blossom Festival Niagara ONT Canada 05/27/2001 Great American Rib Cookoff Burke Lakefront Airport Cleveland, OH 05/30/2001 Pine Knob Music Theatre Detroit MI USA 06/01/2001 Fraze Pavillion Kettering OH USA 06/02/2001 Rock Island Arsenal Rock Island IL USA 06/03/2001 Dayton's Challenge Golf Charity Event 07/24/2001 Humphreys w/Average White Band San Diego CA USA 07/25/2001 Orange County Fair Costa Mesa CA USA 07/27/2001 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 07/28/2001 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 07/29/2001 California Mid-State Fair (with special guest Sinbad) Paso Robles, CA 07/31/2001 Stanislaus County Fair Turlock CA USA 08/01/2001 Wente Vineyards Livermore CA USA 08/03/2001 Villa Montalvo Saratoga CA USA 08/17/2001 Bluesville Horseshoe Casino Robinsonville MS USA 08/18/2001 Beau Rivage - Magnolia Ballroom Biloxi MS USA 08/22/2001 House of Blues | Myrtle Beach SC USA 08/24/2001 Atlantic City Hilton Atlantic City NJ USA 08/25/2001 Atlantic City Hilton Atlantic City NJ USA 08/26/2001 Atlantic City Hilton Atlantic City NJ USA 09/09/2001 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater FL USA 09/13/2001 King Center, Melbourne, FL (re-scheduled to January 4, 2002 due to the 9/11/01 terrorist attacks in the U.S.) 09/14/2001 Florida Theater Jacksonville FL USA 10/11/2001 Fred Kavli Theatre Thousand Oaks Civic Arena Thousand Oaks CA USA 10/12/2001 House of Blues Anaheim CA USA 10/16/2001 House of Blues Anaheim CA USA 10/17/2001 House of Blues Anaheim CA USA 10/19/2001 Hilton Reno NV USA 10/20/2001 Caesar's Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 10/21/2001 Caesar's Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA possibly this concert was cancellation ? 2002 01/03/2002 Barbara B/ Mann Performing Arts Theatre Fort Myers FL USA 01/04/2002 King Center Melbourne FL USA 01/05/2002 Florida Theatre Jacksonville FL USA 02/19/2002 Riverside Theatre Milwaukee WI USA 02/20/2002 House of Blues Chicago IL USA 02/22/2002 Star Plaza Theatre Merrillville IN USA 02/23/2002 Crystal Grand Music Theatre Dells WI USA 02/24/2002 Coronado Theatre Rockford IL USA 02/26/2002 Xcel Energy Center At River Centre w/Todd Rundgren St. Paul MN USA 04/14/2002 Shibuya Hall Tokyo Japan 04/15/2002 Koseinenkin Hall Osaka Japan 04/16/2002 Koseinenkin Hall Osaka Japan 04/18/2002 Shimin Kaikan Fukuoka Japan 04/20/2002 International Forum Tokyo Japan 04/21/2002 International Forum Tokyo Japan 04/22/2002 Kanagawa Kenmin Hall Yokohama Japan 05/10/2002 Beau Rivage Biloxi MS USA 05/11/2002 Horseshoe Casino - Bluesville Tunica MS USA 07/19/2002 Trump Marina Atlantic City NJ USA 07/20/2002 Trump Marina Atlantic City NJ USA 07/22/2002 Center Court at Harbour Hilton Head Island SC USA 07/26/2002 State Theatre Easton PA USA 07/27/2002 New Jersey Balloon Festival Readington NJ USA *With Special Guest Todd Rundgren (08/09/2002 - 08/27/2002) 08/09/2002 Hershey Star Pavilion Hershey PA USA 08/10/2002 Balloon Festival Weymouth MA USA 08/11/2002 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia MD USA 08/13/2002 Chastain Park Amphitheater Atlanta GA USA 08/15/2002 Jones Beach Amphitheater Wantagh NY USA 08/16/2002 PNC Bank Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 08/17/2002 Kahunaville/Big Kahuna Wilmington DE USA 08/19/2002 Amphitheatre at Station Square Pittsburgh PA USA 08/20/2002 Montage Mountain Amphitheatre Scranton PA USA 08/22/2002 Tower City Amphitheater Cleveland OH USA 08/23/2002 Polaris Amphitheatre Columbus OH USA 08/24/2002 Riverbend Music Center Cincinnati OH USA 08/26/2002 DTE Energy Music Theatre Detroit MI USA 08/27/2002 Chicago Theatre Chicago IL USA 09/24/2002 Historic Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 09/25/2002 The Grove (formerly Sun Theatre) Anaheim CA USA 09/27/2002 Celebrity Theatre Phoenix AZ USA 09/28/2002 Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino Las Vegas NV USA 09/29/2002 Humphrey's San Diego CA USA 10/01/2002 Performing Arts Center Lancaster CA USA 10/02/2002 Luther Burbank Center Santa Rosa CA USA 10/04/2002 Caesar's Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 10/05/2002 Caesar's Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 2003 02/21/2003 Horseshoe Casino Tunica MS USA 02/24/2003 Coach USA Center Elmira NY USA 02/25/2003 Warner Theatre Washington DC USA 02/26/2003 Sovereign Center Reading PA USA 02/28/2003 Warner Theatre Torrington CT USA 03/01/2003 Beacon Theatre New York NY USA 03/03/2003 Orpheum Theatre Boston MA USA 03/04/2003 New York Palace Albany NY USA 03/07/2003 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank NJ USA 03/08/2003 Tower Theatre Philadelphia PA USA 03/24/2003 John Jay College, A&E Live By Request New York NY USA 04/03/2003 Wolverhampton Civic Centre Wolverhampton ENG 04/04/2003 Manchester Carling Apollo Manchester ENG 04/05/2003 Hammersmith Carling Apollo London ENG 05/21/2003 Sun Plaza Hall Sendai Japan 05/22/2003 Kenmin Kaikan Iwate Japan 05/24/2003 Kokusai Forum Tokyo Japan 05/25/2003 Kokusai Forum Tokyo Japan 05/26/2003 Kokusai Forum Tokyo Japan 05/31/2003 Shimin Kaikan Fukuoka Japan 06/01/2003 Koseinenkin Hall Osaka Japan 06/02/2003 Koseinenkin Hall Osaka Japan 06/04/2003 Shimin Kaikan Nagoya Japan 06/05/2003 Pacifico Yokohama Japan 06/25/2003 New Melody Fair Tonowanda NY USA 06/26/2003 Casino Rama ***POSTPONED!!*** Rama Ontario Canada 06/27/2003 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hyannis MA USA 06/28/2003 Watertown Fairgrounds Arena Watertown NY USA 06/29/2003 State Theatre Easton PA USA 07/01/2003 Pier 6 Pavillion Baltimore MD USA 07/04/2003 Wild Adventures Valdosta GA USA 07/05/2003 Beau Rivage Biloxi MS USA 07/06/2003 Chastain Park Atlanta GA USA 07/08/2003 House of Blues Myrtle Beach SC USA 07/09/2003 Innsbrook Pavillion Glen Allen VA USA 07/11/2003 Naval Base Norfolk VA USA 07/12/2003 Ives Center Danbury CT USA 07/13/2003 South Shore Music Circus Cohasset MA USA 08/06/2003 Clark County Fair Richfield WA USA 08/07/2003 Marymoor Amphitheater Redmond WA USA 08/09/2003 Konocti Harbor Inn Kelseyville CA USA 08/11/2003 Wente Concerts at the Vineyard Livermore CA USA 08/12/2003 Historic Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 08/13/2003 Historic Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 08/15/2003 Wiltern Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 08/16/2003 Mandalay Bay Las Vegas NV USA Co-Headlining with Kenny Loggins 08/19/2003 Chicago Theatre Chicago IL USA 08/20/2003 Pine Knob Detroit MI USA 08/22/2003 Nautica Amphitheatre Cleveland OH USA 08/23/2003 Seven Springs Mountain Resort Champion PA USA 08/24/2003 Oakdale Theatre Wallingford CT USA 08/26/2003 Hershey Park Hershey PA USA 08/27/2003 Mann Music Center Philadelphia PA USA 08/29/2003 Meadowbrook Gilford NH USA 08/30/2003 Jones Beach Wantaugh NY USA 09/16/2003 Northern Lights Pavilion (just H&O) Milwaukee WI USA 09/17/2003 Northern Lights Pavilion (just H&O) Milwaukee WI USA 09/23/2003 House of Blues (just H&O) New Orleans LA USA 09/25/2003 LSU Pete Maravich Assembly Center Baton Rouge LA USA 09/26/2003 Frederick Brown Amphitheater Peachtree City GA USA 09/27/2003 Frederick Brown Amphitheater Peachtree City GA USA 12/06/2003 McNeice Theatre Sparta NJ USA 2004 02/13/2004 Trump Casino Coachella CA USA 02/22/2004 Pechanga Casino, Temecula CA USA 02/24/2004 House of Blues Anaheim CA USA H&O On tour with Michael McDonald (AWB opening) 06/23/2004 USF Sundome Tampa FL USA 06/25/2004 Silver Spurs Arena Kissimmee FL USA 06/26/2004 Mizner Amphitheatre Boca Raton FL USA 06/28/2004 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta GA USA 06/29/2004 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Charlotte NC USA 06/30/2004 Alltel Pavilion Raleigh NC USA 07/02/2004 DC Nissan Amphitheatre Bristow VA USA 07/03/2004 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Virginia Beach VA USA 07/04/2004 Pier 6 Pavilion Baltimore MD USA 07/06/2004 Rama Casino Rama ONT Canada 07/07/2004 P.A.C Darien Lake NY USA 07/09/2004 PNC Bank Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 07/10/2004 Jones Beach Wantagh NY USA 07/11/2004 Hershey Park Pavilion Hershey PA USA 07/13/2004 Oakdale Wallingford CT USA 07/14/2004 Pepsi Arena Albany NY USA 07/16/2004 Tweeter Center Camden NJ USA 07/17/2004 FleetBoston Pavilion Boston MA USA 07/18/2004 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Manchester NH USA 08/18/2004 Verizon Amph. Indianapolis IN USA 08/20/2004 Auditorium Theatre Chicago IL USA 08/21/2004 State Fair Springfield IL USA 08/23/2004 Kresge Auditorium Interlochen MI USA 08/24/2004 DTE Energy Ctr Detroit MI USA 08/25/2004 Station Square Pittsburgh PA USA 08/27/2004 Germain Amph Columbus OH USA 08/28/2004 Riverbend Cincinnati OH USA 08/29/2004 Tower Amph. Cleveland OH USA 08/31/2004 UMB Bank Pavilion St Louis MO USA 09/01/2004 Verizon Wireless Kansas City MO USA 09/03/2004 Mid-America Center Council Bluffs IA USA 09/04/2004 Vet's Auditorium Des Moines IA USA 09/05/2004 Civic Center Peoria IL CANCELED 09/08/2004 Xcel Ctr. St. Paul MN USA 09/09/2004 Resch Center Green Bay WI USA 10/05/2004 Family Circle Mag. Stadium Charleston SC USA 10/06/2004 Von Braun Center Huntsville AL USA 10/08/2004 Woodlands Houston TX USA 10/09/2004 Verizon Amph. San Antonio TX USA 10/10/2004 Smirnoff Auditorium Dallas TX USA 10/12/2004 Sandia Casino Albuquerque NM USA 10/13/2004 Veterans Memorial Coliseum State Fair, Phoenix AZ USA 10/15/2004 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 10/17/2004 Palomar Starlight Theater - Pala Casino (H&O ONLY) Pala CA USA 10/19/2004 Arco Arena Sacramento CA USA 10/20/2004 Chronicle Pavilion Concord CA USA 10/22/2004 Memorial Coliseum Portland OR USA 10/23/2004 Everett Events Center Everett WA USA H&O on tour: 11/27/2004 DuPont Theatre Wilmington * DE USA 11/29/2004 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank * NJ USA 11/30/2004 Performing Arts Center Stamford CT USA 12/03/2004 Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 12/04/2004 Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 12/08/2004 Turning Stone Casino Verona NY USA 12/11/2004 Foxwoods Mashantucket CT USA 2005 Hall and Oates Japan Tour Dates 2005: 02/11/2005 Cafe de Paris London United Kingdom 03/04/2005 Kenmin Hall Yokohama/Kanagawa Japan 03/06/2005 Koseinenkin Kaikan Sapporo Japan 03/08/2005 Izumity 21 Sendai Japan 03/10/2005 Koseinenkin Kaikan Kanazawa Japan 03/11/2005 Yubin Cyokin Hall Hiroshima Japan 03/12/2005 Mielparque Hall Fukuoka Japan 03/14/2005 Koseinenkin Kaikan Osaka Japan 03/17/2005 Shimin Kaikan Nagoya Japan 03/19/2005 Kokusai, Forum Hall A Tokyo Japan 03/20/2005 Kokusai, Forum Hall A Tokyo Japan 04/08/2005 Green Valley Ranch Resort Casino Las Vegas NV USA 04/09/2005 John Ascuaga's Nugget Reno NV USA - Great Britain - 05/07/2005 Symphony Hall Birmingham United Kingdom 05/09/2005 Apollo Theatre Manchester United Kingdom 05/11/2005 Hammersmith Apollo London United Kingdom 05/13/2005 City Hall Newcastle United Kingdom 05/14/2005 Clyde Auditorium Glasgow United Kingdom 08/06/2005 Toledo Zoo Amph. Toledo OH USA 08/08/2005 Skyline Stage @ Navy Pier Chicago IL USA 08/09/2005 Clio Amphitheatre, Clio MI USA 08/11/2005 Germain Amph., Columbus OH USA 08/12/2005 Genesee Theatre, Waukegan IL USA 08/13/2005 Minnesota Zoo Amph., Apple Valley MN USA H&O with Todd Rundgren 08/23/2005 Bank of America Pavillion, Boston MA USA 08/24/2005 Cape Cod Melody Tent, Hyannis MA USA 08/26/2005 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh NY USA 08/28/2005 Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 08/29/2005 Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 08/30/2005 PNC Bank Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 09/01/2005 Ives Center Danbury CT USA 09/02/2005 Foxwoods Casino CT USA 09/03/2005 Meadowbrook Musical Arts Center Gilford NH USA 09/05/2005 Salle Wilfred Pelletier Montreal QC Canada 09/06/2005 Civic Centre Theatre Ottawa NT USA 09/08/2005 Innsbrook Pavilion Glen Allen VA USA 09/09/2005 Wolftrap Vienna VA USA 09/10/2005 Paramount Theatre Charlottesville VA USA 09/20/2005 Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 09/21/2005 Greek Theater Los Angeles CA USA 09/23/2005 LA County Fair Pomona CA USA 09/24/2005 Harrah's Casino & Resort Laughlin NV USA 09/25/2005 Harrah's Rincon Casino Valley Center CA USA 10/28/2005 (Venue TBD) Austin TX USA 10/30/2005 (Venue TBD) Houston TX USA 11/01/2005 Nokia Theatre Dallas TX USA 11/03/2005 Desert Diamond Tucson AZ USA 11/04/2005 Mirage Las Vegas NV USA 11/05/2005 Mirage Las Vegas NV USA 11/07/2005 Celebrity Theatre Phoenix AZ USA 11/08/2005 McCallum Theatre Palm Springs CA USA 11/10/2005 Sycuan Casino El Cajon CA USA 11/25/2005 Niagara Fallsview Casino Niagara Falls ONT Canada 11/26/2005 Niagara Fallsview Casino Niagara Falls ONT Canada 11/29/2005 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank* NJ USA 11/30/2005 Ram's Head Tavern Baltimore* MD USA 12/03/2005 State Theatre Easton* PA USA 2006 02/17/2006 Symphony Hall Atlanta GA USA 06/07/2006 Van Center for the Performing Arts Vancouver BC USA 06/09/2006 Paramount Theatre Seattle WA USA 06/10/2006 Schnitzer Concert Hall Portland OR USA 06/13/2006 Britt Festival (General Admission) Jacksonville OR USA 06/15/2006 Del Mar Fair Del Mar CA USA 06/17/2006 City Lights Pavilion (Benefit Concert) Denver CO USA 06/19/2006 Saratoga Mountain Winery Saratoga* CA USA 06/21/2006 Royce Hall Los Angeles, CA CA USA 06/23/2006 Harrah's Casino Laughlin, NV NV USA 06/24/2006 Lake Las Vegas Resort Henderson, NV NV USA 08/20/2006 Jack Singer Hall Calgary, ALB Canada 08/21/2006 Francis Winspear Centre Edmonton, ALB Canada 08/23/2006 SK Credit Union Centre Saskatoon, SK Canada 08/24/2006 Concert Hall Winnipeg, MAN Canada 08/27/2006 John Labatt Centre London, ONT Canada 08/28/2006 Hummingbird Centre Toronto, ONT Canada 08/30/2006 Centre in the Square Kitchener, ONT Canada 08/31/2006 Hamilton Place Theatre Hamilton, ONT Canada 09/02/2006 Theatre St -Denis Montreal, QC Canada 09/03/2006 Grand Theatre Quebec City, QC Canada 09/05/2006 State Theatre New Brunswick NJ USA 09/07/2006 Turning Stone Casino Verona NY USA 09/08/2006 Seneca Niagara Casino Niagara Falls NY USA 09/10/2006 Chevrolet Theatre Wallingford CT USA 09/12/2006 Performing Arts Center - SUNY Purchase NY USA 10/04/2006 Hard Rock Live Arena Hollywood FL USA 2007 03/17/2007 Mohegan Sun Arena Uncasville CT USA 03/19/2007 Bryce Jordan Center at Penn State University Park PA USA 03/21/2007 Count Basie Theater Red Bank NJ USA 03/23/2007 Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 03/24/2007 Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 04/27/2007 John Oates: The Stories Behind The Songs Denver CO USA 06/18/2007 Dow Diamond Stadium Midland MI USA 07/02/2007 Strathmore Bethesda MD USA 07/04/2007 Parkway Philadelphia PA USA 07/06/2007 Performing Arts Center Westhampton NY USA 07/07/2007 Palace Theater Albany NY USA 07/09/2007 Warner Theater Torrington CT USA 07/11/2007 Nokia Theater New York NY USA 07/12/2007 Nokia Theater New York NY USA Soul Violins Tour 2007 08/01/2007 Palace Of Fine Arts San Francisco CA USA 08/03/2007 Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 08/24/2007 Red Robinson Theater Coquitla BC USA 08/25/2007 Red Robinson Theater Coquitlam BC USA 08/27/2007 Marion Oliver McCaw Hall Seatlle WA USA 08/29/2007 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland Center for the Performing Arts Portland OR USA 08/31/2007 Silver Lagacy Theater Reno NV USA 09/01/2007 Wells Fargo Center Santa Rosa CA USA 09/02/2007 Golden State Theater Monterrey CA USA 09/05/2007 Humphrey’s By The Bay San Diego CA USA 09/07/2007 Hollywood Bowl Hollywood CA USA 09/08/2007 Hollywood Bowl Hollywood CA USA 11/30/2007 UIC Pavilion Chicago IL USA 12/01/2007 Fox Theater Detroit MI USA 12/03/2007 Palace Theater Columbus OH USA 12/05/2007 Playhouse Square Theatre - State Theater Cleveland OH USA 12/07/2007 Paramount Theater Asbury Park NJ USA 12/08/2007 Orpheum Theater Boston MA USA 12/10/2007 Hershey Theater Hershey PA USA 12/11/2007 Beacon Theater New York NY USA 12/12/2007 Beacon Theater New York NY USA 12/14/2007 Foxwoods Casino Resort, CT USA 12/15/2007 Foxwoods Resort Casino Mashantucket CT USA 12/17/2007 Kimmel Center For The Perf. Arts Philadelphia PA USA 12/18/2007 Late night with Conan O'Brien 2008 04/18/2008 Borgata Hotel and Casino Events Center Atlantic City NJ USA 04/19/2008 Borgata Hotel and Casino Events Center Atlantic City NJ USA 05/02/2008 John Oates Solo w/ T-Bone Wolk- Key West Songwriter Festival @ The Hog’s Breath Writers Room Key West FL USA 05/03/2008 John Oates Solo w/ other writers - CASA Sunset Show on the Beach Key West FL USA 05/22/2008 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA USA 05/23/2008 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA USA 06/18/2008 John Oates solo, The Wheeler Opera House Aspen CO USA 06/21/2008 John Oates solo, w/ the Sam Bush Band - Telluride Bluegrass Festival Telluride CO USA 06/22/2008 John Oates solo, w/ the Sam Bush Band - Telluride Bluegrass Festival Telluride CO USA 06/25/2008 John Oates solo, Aspen Writers Foundation Series- "Lyrically Speaking", Belly Up Aspen CO USA 07/03/2008 Daryl solo, Summer Music Festival Lowell MA USA 07/05/2008 Daryl solo, Discovery Park Freeport ME USA 07/06/2008 Daryl Solo at The Mahaiwe Theatre Great Barrington MA USA 07/08/2008 Daryl Solo at Westbury Music Fair Westbury NY USA 07/10/2008 Daryl Solo at Highline Ballroom New York NY USA 07/12/2008 Daryl Solo at Keswick Theatre Philadelphia PA USA 08/15/2008 The Joint Las Vegas NV USA 08/18/2008 Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 08/19/2008 John Oates solo w/ T-Bone Wolk, Little Fox Theater Redwood City CA USA 09/01/2008 John Oates solo w/ the Jerry Douglas Band - Jazz Aspen Snowmass Labor Day Festival Snowmass Village CO USA 09/06/2008 US Airways Center Phoenix AZ USA 09/08/2008 John Oates Solo - Sellersville Theater Sellersville PA USA 09/18/2008 John Oates Solo - Woodstock Opera House Woodstock IL USA 10/15/2008 John Oates Solo - Coach House San Juan Capistrano CA USA 10/16/2008 John Oates Solo - Anthology San Diego CA USA 11/07/2008 Hall & Oates -The Colosseum at Caesars Windsor Windsor ONT Canada 11/08/2008 The Colosseum at Caesars Windsor Windsor ONT Canada 11/13/2008 Chumash Casino Santa Ynez CA USA 12/20/2008 Daryl Hall Solo with Tom "T-Bone" Wolk - Benefit Concert for Healing the Children Northeast at the Litchfield Community Center Litchfield CT USA 12/27/2008 John Oates Solo - The Wheeler Opera House Aspen CO USA 12/31/2008 Mohegan Sun Uncasville CT USA 2009 02/02/2009 John Oates - Billboard Live Tokyo Japan 02/03/2009 John Oates - Billboard Live Tokyo Japan 02/05/2009 John Oates - Billboard Live Osaka Japan 02/07/2009 John Oates - John Ascuaga's Nugget Casino Resort Sparks NV USA 02/15/2009 John Oates - The Wheeler Opera House Aspen CO USA 02/20/2009 Mizner Theatre Boca Raton FL USA 02/21/2009 Seaworld Orlando FL USA 02/26/2009 John Oates - The Wheeler Opera House Aspen CO USA 03/06/2009 Ram's Head Baltimore MD USA 03/08/2009 Hall & Oates at The Fillmore: Irving Plaza NYC New York NY USA 03/09/2009 Hall & Oates at The Fillmore: Irving Plaza NYC New York NY USA 03/01/2009 Boston Orpheum Boston MA USA 03/13/2009 Paramount Theater Asbury Park NJ USA 03/14/2009 Hall & Oates at the Borgata Atlantic City NJ USA 03/19/2009 John Oates - The Wheeler Opera House Aspen CO USA 04/03/2009 L'Auberge du lac Casino Lake Charles LA USA 04/04/2009 L'Auberge du lac Casino Lake Charles LA USA 04/05/2009 Pensacola Civic Center Pensacola FL USA 04/07/2009 King Center for Perf. Arts Melbourne FL USA 04/10/2009 St. Augustine Theatre St. Augustine FL USA 04/11/2009 Riverwalk Amphitheatre Montgomery AL USA 04/14/2009 Mann Performing Arts Hall Ft. Myers FL USA 04/15/2009 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater FL USA 04/17/2009 Chastain Park Amphitheatre Atlanta GA USA 04/18/2009 Beau Rivage Casino Biloxi MS USA 07/11/2009 John Oates w/ Special Guest: Garfunkel and Oates - The Canyon Agoura Hills CA USA 07/30/2009 Mohegan Sun at Pocono Downs Wilkes-Barre PA USA 07/31/2009 Borgata Resort Atlantic City NJ USA 08/02/2009 Filene Center At Wolf Trap Vienna VA USA 08/04/2009 American Music Theater Lancaster PA USA 08/06/2009 Asser Levy Park Brooklyn NY USA 08/08/2009 Mohegan Sun Uncasville CT USA 08/21/2009 Indian Ledge Park Trumbull CT USA 08/29/2009 Nebraska State Fair Lincoln NE USA 08/30/2009 Paramount Theatre Denver CO USA 09/02/2009 Nokia Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 09/04/2009 Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 09/05/2009 Mountain Winery Saratoga CA USA 09/07/2009 Rodney Strong Vineyard Healdsburg CA USA 09/09/2009 Dodge Theater *** CANCELLED 09/01/2009 *** Phoenix AZ USA 09/11/2009 Morongo Casino & Resort Cabazon CA USA 10/23/2009 "Last Call" concert, Spectrum (with Todd Rundgren, Soul Survivor and the Hooters) Philadelphia PA USA 10/24/2009 John Oates Solo - Lansdale Center for the Performing Art Lansdale PA USA 11/20/2009 John Oates Solo - Tupelo Music Hall (with Peter Hutlinger) Salisbury MA USA 11/21/2009 John Oates Solo - Tupelo Music Hall (with Peter Hutlinger) Londonderry NH USA